Sacrifice
by Melissande
Summary: Wrestling and Love both call for sacrifices. But when it comes down to the line, which would you give up first?
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

Author: Mel

Summary: Wrestling and Love both call for sacrifices. But when it comes down to the line, which would you give up first?

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, its characters, personas or etc. They belong exclusively to WWE Inc, Vince McMahon, and the wrestlers themselves. I'm just borrowing them. But I do own this story idea, and the OCs you meet (Carys and Crimson). And anyone else you don't recognize.

Notes: WWE still has brand extension. Umm…WWE has extended women's wrestling more…they have reintroduced the Diva's or Women's Tag Championship. Taking liberty with wwe storylines, changing things around such as Candice and Edge never were together, live sex all that angle never happened, instead Edge has been with Candice for the past few months, thus Candice was never injured, Ashley was never "fired" DSW is still a WWE "territory" Most characters on Raw except for Punk and London who are on Smackdown/ECW etc. Except some OOCness for fun's sake.

Pairings: Candice/Edge, Edge/OC, Ashley/London, Jay/Christy, Melina/Orton, OC/Punk, OC/Cena, Mickie/Jeff

Rating: PG13

-X-

WWE Corporate Headquarters, Greenwich, CT

A black Jeep Cherokee pulled up in front of the Titan Towers Office of the WWE. The young woman ensconced inside let out a breathe.

It had been a while since she'd been in a meeting with either McMahon and she had to say she was a little scared.

Carys Taylor also known to the world simply as Carys had been a WWE Diva for the past two years. She'd been scouted by Jim Ross at an independent show and given a try out and sent to DSW for more training and refining, then been pulled up to OVW six months later. While in OVW, Carys had made friends with Christy Hemme and Mickie James. Both women she now counted as some of her closer friends. Carys had been brought up to the main roster for a few months as the manager of the tag team of London and Kendrick, before a health scare had forced her to take time off.

Now Carys was back with WWE full time and ready to be given a new assignment. At least that was what she hoped was going to happen.

Carys took one more breathe, before looking in the mirror and smoothing her brown hair back over her shoulder. Carys opened the car door, but didn't bother to notice the figure walking by the vehicle at just that precise moment.

"Hey! I was walking there!" A deep, smooth voice said. Carys cringed.

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry." She said looking up to see a rather tall blonde rubbing his leg.

"It's okay. Just watch what your doing next time." The man said as he shook his head.

"Well excuse me, but you do seem like you can take a harmless and accidental hit by a car door." Carys continued the conversation as she reached over and grabbed her purse before putting a booted foot covered by black slacks out of the jeep.

The blonde shook his head sheepishly.

"Okay. So you're right. Sorry. What are you doing here any way?"

"I have a meeting. How have you been?"

"Peachy, only nursing a slight hang over. So what's your meeting about?" The blonde known to the world as Edge asked as he held the door open for Carys to finish getting out then shutting it for her.

"I have no idea. I was just told I have a meeting with Mr. McMahon and his daughter. So either creative has something new for me and they are keeping me on the main roster, or I am getting shipped back down or I am being fired. Take your pick." Carys said as she walked swiftly towards the entrance, causing the man to have to rush to catch up.

"Really? Hmm. Interesting. I am here for a meeting as well and would you know…with the same people. So odds are you're not getting shipped back down or fired, mia bella."

Carys cringed. Or they know the true reason for my 'health problem' and need for a medical leave. Carys thought to herself.

"Don't call me that. That's the name you use on your girlfriend. And while I may have the same color hair, I am not your girlfriend."

The Canadian smirked to himself, getting under her skin was so easy.

"Yeah well it works for ya both."

"Whatever." The pair grew quiet as they made their way to the elevators and the office of Vince McMahon.

-X-

"Mel, I don't know why they want to see me." A midnight haired medium height young woman said into her cell phone as she sat in the waiting area outside Vince McMahon's office.

Christina Rivera or Crimson had been a developmental diva in the OVW for the past six months. Now though she was hopeful that she was going to be brought up to the main roster. Currently she was on the phone with Melina Perez, one of Raw's more seasoned divas. Melina and Crimson had been friends for several years now having met in the indy feds of the west. Both women had easily connected over their shared Latin heritage. It was on Melina's recommendation that Crimson received a WWE try out and contract.

Ti as Melina or Mel called her was hopefully going to be moved to the main roster. The buzz according to Mel was that the company was going to reintroduce the Women's World Tag Championship, thus more divas would be a good thing on the main roster. Crimson could only hope.

"I'm sure it's good news. Why would it be bad?" Melina said in reply to her friend. Melina was currently at OVW training with her fellow divas. The only ones missing were Candice and Ashley. As far as Melina was concerned neither woman was missed because frankly both were huge bitches. Ashley had always been so, despite her supposedly sweet onscreen persona and Candice only recently after her tenure as the WWE Women's Champion. She'd apparently let the 'fame' and attention get to her head.

"I hope your right Mel. So what did you want to tell me?"

"What?" Melina asked. Then remembered. "Oh yeah. Randy wanted to know if you'd like to join us and one of our friends on a date."

"What?"

"You go out with us…a double date."

"You mean a supervised blind date? What the hell, Mel I can get my own dates!"

"I know but I just want you to get back out there. You haven't' seriously dated since your breakup with Paul."

"Yeah well who blames me? My boyfriend was cheating on me with the sluttyness that is Ashley Massaro. I am not ready."

"Well you better get ready because after your meeting you better get your butt here to Louisville, because I am sure they are gonna send you here anyway and well you can just hang out. Okay? It doesn't have to mean anything. Just a nice time. Okay?"

Crimson rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Goody! Well I'll let ya go chica. Have fun and be safe. Everything will be just fine!"

After saying her goodbye Crimson just rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever you say."

Crimson mumbled to herself, but stopped as soon as she heard the tell tail ring of the elevator stopping on the floor and turned her attention towards the elevators wondering what or who she would find.

Crimson's finely plucked eyebrow rose when she heard arguing as the doors opened.

"I told you forget it Adam. I'm over it and over…" The young woman who Crimson recognized as WWE Diva Carys grew quiet as she noticed the audience.

"Well, I don't' want to forget it. Damn it, Carys I …"Adam Copeland too grew quiet as she noticed the receptionist as well as Crimson staring at them.

Edge smiled sheepishly and exited the elevator ahead of the woman.

Carys slowly followed the man, expelling a breathe. Crimson noticed her eyes seemed a little glassy or watery and that she was red. 

Hmm…interesting. Crimson thought to herself, tucking the info away to use later in her talk with Melina.

Crimson smiled as the pair made their way over. The Canadian speaking first.

"Hi. I know you. You're Crimson. You have some seriously killer moves in the ring." Edge said causing the young woman to smile and blush a little bit.

The raven head just rolled her eyes and slide past Edge to sit down, but not with out kicking the man subtly in the shin.

The man's yelp of pain was silenced by a look from the woman.

"Thanks for the compliments. I usually go by my real name though."

"Oh. What is that?" Edge asked taking the seat on Crimson's left while Carys was seated to her right.

"Christina 'Crimson' Rivera. You may call me Crimson."

Edge looked as if he were contemplating her name. "Hmm. Pretty name but I think I'll call you Midnight." 

Crimson considered it. "Okay. And you're Edge."

"Yes I am. Pleasure to meet ya. That lovely spitfire over there is…"

"Is capable of introducing herself. Hi. I'm Carys Taylor. You may call me anything as long as it's not Sienna or Mia or Bella or Belle."

"Nice to meet you." Crimson said looking at the young woman.

"Well now it's nice to see that you all have gotten acquainted." A deep voice said from the doorway of the main office.

Three heads turned to see Vince McMahon, Chairman of the WWE looking at them.

"If you three would like to join us that would be wonderful."

The three stood, Edge waiting until both the women entered before doing so.

Upon entering the three noticed the other occupants of the office. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, she waved, John Cena, who nodded, and the two wretched bitches as Melina called them Candice and Ashley.

Edge was a little shocked to see his girlfriend in the office.

"Hi sweetie." Candice said to her boyfriend as she motioned for him to come sit himself next to her. Carys took the chair closest to Stephanie, which just happened to be the farthest from Candice.

Edge looked torn. Then placed a smile on his face as he walked towards his girlfriend, leaning down and placing what was to be a chaste kiss to her lips, but turned into a minor almost brain sucking event when she refused to let go. Edge pulled her off and then took the seat next to her. He smiled sheepishly at Stephanie before turning discreetly towards the other superstars. His eyes found Carys who was too busy exchanging pleasantries with Stephanie to notice.

Ashley smirked at Crimson as entered the room, causing her to want to beat the brainless blonde to death.

She took the seat next to Carys, and beside John, who just nodded before turning his attention to his two bosses.

"So now that everyone is here I am sure you are wondering why you're here." Vince said sitting down.

There were several nods.

"Well the answer is simple. You are here because we are going to be starting a new title division. This Monday night on raw we are introducing the Women's World Tag Team Titles and you four young ladies have been chosen to be the first to compete for it."

Vince stopped for effect, but everyone just looked at him. He shared a look with Stephanie who just shrugged before continuing.

"Now I know that Candice and Ashley have worked together before, but you Carys and you Crimson have not. But you young ladies have similar ring styling so the creative team has made you into a tag team. But it will be a bumpy start so to speak as you are going to be the manager of John Cena."

There were several nods and oks.

"Wait." A voice spoke up; it was Candice. "So you're putting Ashley and I against those two?" Candice said with disdain in her voice.

Vince nodded. "Carys is an experienced diva and wrestler and Crimson is one of our most promising newest divas. All of you are some of the best, so we are going to start out using you two teams as our guinea pigs."

"What I always wanted to be…an experiment." Crimson muttered under her breathe, causing Carys to smile.

"Now if you want to continue Steph?" Vince said turning the floor over to her.

Stephanie smiled, then began. "Now storyline wise, you Carys will be introduced as the childhood friend of Edge's who has come to the WWE. You are going to cause tension between Edge and Candice that will lead to their break up a few weeks from now."

Carys just shook her head. Edge smirked internally and Candice looked murderous.

"Now you ask why you will be paired with Cena, well it's simple. You are going to anger Candice, who will visit the Raw GM, who is Dad, who will place you in a match against her and a partner of her choosing, but it has to be a woman. Crimson will be the only woman who will help you. You will be accompanied to the ring by Cena, and Ashley and Candice will be accompanied by Edge. Edge will at one point be asked by Candice to interfere by hitting Carys with a spear…you hit Candice instead and everything goes from there."

All the occupants were puzzled.

Carys spoke up. "So this angle is starting on Monday?"

"Yes."

Edge raised his hand.

"Yes Edge?"

"When did you come up with this angle?"

"It's been in work for months, we were just waiting for Carys's return. I know it sounds rushed. But it will work out. I want all of you to report to OVW to work out and train for Monday's match. Stephanie and Shane will be along to supervise and work things out. Now get going!"

All the wrestlers just stared at each other, before all rising and leaving the office and starting their journey to OVW.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice

Chapter Two: Comings and Goings

Note: Nothing new to add.

-X-

The six wrestlers had exited the office of Vince McMahon and made their way downstairs.

The elevator ride had been awkward. One side of the elevator car held Ashley, Candice and Edge. Candice had hot glued herself to Edge's side. John just didn't care, so he was used as a buffer for Carys and Crimson who occupied the far corner. The silence in the car was morbid. Everyone was thankful when the car stopped on the bottom floor.

Carys exiting first, then waiting for Crimson.

"So you and I are going to be partners. Well this will be interesting. I'm driving my rental over to the airport in NYC if you'd like to join me. We can get to know each other."

Crimson thought about it. She'd taken a cab from the train station on her way up from NYC, thus she did need to find a way back to the city.

"Sure. We can catch a flight together, get to know each other."

The two women walked towards the exit, but were stopped by a bulky oject, in the form of John Cena.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure. Carys we know each other."

Carys nodded.

"But you Crimson I haven't had the pleasure. I'm John Cena. You may call me John or Cena. I guess we should get together at some point since you are gonna be one of my my new managers."

Crimson smiled at the brown haired man. "Yes we should. Are you driving?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, if it's okay with Carys you can hitch a ride with us."

Crimson looked at Carys. Carys had nothing against the kind hearted Massacheuetts native. He'd been a friend when she needed one a few months ago. She smiled at him.

"It's fine with me. But I'm driving."

"Wouldn't dream of keeping you from the driver's seat Rys."

"Good. So it's fine with me if John rides with as long as you don't' mind Crimson."

"It's good with me. We can all get to know one another better."

The trio walked towards the black Jeep Cherokee, Carys climbing into the driver's seat, Crimson taking shot gun and John cramming his bulky frame into the back.

None noticed the green eyes following them.

-X-

The trio didn't see the others until it was time for the plane to leave. The ride to NYC had been interesting. Crimson had learned that Carys and John, as John had been friends for quite sometime, growing closer to being almost a brother/sister type of relationship during Carys's medical leave as she had spent an extended amount of time at his home in Tampa, so much that she was now his roommate, but no one really knew that.

Carys and Crimson found they had much in common. Both hated Candice and Ashley, both were strong and independent and both had been hurt by people in their lives. They had been picky with details of their lives, but each could see they both held the promise of speaking more in-depth at a later time.

Crimson found herself enjoying the company of her tag partner and client. So she figured the next few months wouldn't be so bad. She enjoyed herself so much she forgot to call Melina back.

"Well well." The three turned when they heard a voice and saw Ashley Massaro staring at them.

"Well look it's the blonde slut." Crimson said before either Carys or John could reply.

"Aww, what's the matter Crimson, still bitter over the breakup with Paull?"

"No. Just bitter over the fact that people think you're sweet and innocent when rumor has it you're the biggest slut backstage."

Ashley's smug look disappeared as Candice and Edge made joined everyone else.

"Hello Midnight Raven, Bel…Carys, and my fellow testorone bearer."

Carys and Crimson absent mindedly acknowledged the man. Crimson because she was still happy over getting one up on Ashley and Carys because she was uncomfortable.

"What's up Adam? Jay said you were doing well but you hadn't been to visit him and Christy lately. Told me to tell you he saw how it was…too good to come see ya best friend."

Adam smiled. "Sounds like the blonde dork. I swear he's worse than a wife or girlfriend."

The two men began to easily talk with one another while the women all stared each other down.

Carys turned her attention to Crimson.

"Hey Crimson would you like to go with me to grab a book and some mags for the plane?"

"Sure." Crimson said looking at the woman as she walked off, her movements being followed by the couple of Edge and Candice, separately.

The two walked off leaving Candice and Ashley to gab with one another and John and Edge to talk about life.

Once in the airport gift shop the raven headed diva turned her attention to the red head.

"So what was that about?"

Carys looked up to see Crimson staring at her, hands on hips, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"The ignoring Adam and the stares you keep receiving from Candice. Now I know we just met and all and aren't exactly best friends yet, but you got potential. So spill!"

"Fine. I'll give you the cliff notes version. Edge and I had a thing, he got with Candice, our thing stopped, then one night one thing lead to another. It started again, but he was still with her. I didn't' like being the other woman and ended it. Adam can't let it go, Candyass can't let it go, and I just want to be left alone to move on."

"Okay. I'll accept that for now, but you're still hiding some details."

"Fine if I have to spill...what is up with the daggers Ashley has been shooting you and the words you two keep exchanging?"

Crimson clamed up.

"Oh hell no ho! If I have to spill you have to spill!"

"Fine. I was dating Paul London. He cheated on me and left me for her. I hate her."

"Well I do too. She's been around the backstage more than anybody can count. So don't worry…he is the one who has lost something good."

"Yeah well yeah."

"So there we both said some stuff. Now let's buy these magazines and go catch our plane and I hope to God I am sitting no where near Candice or Adam."

-X-

Unfortunately someone upstairs in charge hated Carys, but loved Crimson. Crimson and John ended up seated next to each other. Crimson was secretly happy because she thought the former rapper was hot and well figured the plane trip was a good time to get to know him better, since she was going to be working with him.

Carys sadly though ended up seated next to Edge, five rows behind Candice and Ashley.

"I don't understand why we can't just switch seats!" Candice said whining to Edge.

"Well dear…why don't you and Ashley talk about tag team strategy while I read my book? I think we'll be fine."

Candice looked at Edge, but nodded her agreement. "Fine." Brown fire flashed at Carys before Candice leaned up and kissed Edge, and then turned on her foot to take her seat.

Adam watched his girlfriend go off and let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't escape her! But whatever. So Belle…" Edge said as he turned his green eyes on the 5'6 woman, taking in her appearance and dress. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun, a tank top with a WWE zip up hoodie and a pair of tight sweat pants. Edge wanted to see what was underneath.

"Don't call me Belle."

"I'll call you whatever I want. If I remember correctly," Edge said as he stepped closer to Carys invading her personal space. "You rather enjoyed me calling you Belle, when we were screwing each other's brains out."

"Yeah well times change. I've changed. So…do you want the aisle or window?"

"I don't' care." Edge said allowing her privacy.

Carys shrugged and took the window seat, Adam sitting himself after her.  
Adam turned to look at Carys as she settled into her seat, pulling out her newly bought magazines and putting her ear pieces in for her ipod.

He just smiled until she spoke up. "What?"

"Nothing. Just watching you. You know I really missed you when you were gone."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. If you'd wanted to see me you knew where the hell I was."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"Well you could have called and found out."

Adam didn't know what to say so he opted for the truth.

"Fine I didn't call you or come see you because Jay and John both told me to stay the hell away from you. Hell even Christy came to see me and threatened my man hood if I came near you. Don't think I didn't think about you or want you. I have wanted you everyday from the first time I saw you." Edge said as he leaned in towards her. "It takes all of my self control not to pick you up, sprint off this plane and find the first hotel room and have my way with you. After what happened all I've wanted to do is see you and be with you. But I felt it was better for you and your well being to leave you alone until you were ready to come back."

Carys was quiet; taking in all Edge had to say.

"Yeah well I don't' believe anything you say anymore. Now if you'll be so kind as to shut the hell up. I am going to read and enjoy my flight."

-X-

"So tell me Crimson about ya self. Since we will be working together, I feel like I should know some stuff about you." John Cena said looking down at his valet and seating partner.

Crimson smiled at the blue eyed man. "Well what do you know about me and I can fill in the blanks."

JOhn smiled. "Well I know you hate Ashley, you can wrestle pretty well and let's see...Rys likes you and that usually means a lot. She doesn't like to take shit. But moving on back to you. You live in NYC. And your friends with Mel."

"Wait you know Melina?"

"Yeah. Been friends with them for quite sometime. And ya know on the same roster and in the same company and all for a long time. Actually I know something you don't'."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Well.."

"Well I am supposed to go on a date with y'all."

Crimson's mouth hung open.

"No way."

"Oh yes. But they nor I knew that you would be my valet. I just figured you'd be coming to visit and I wanted to meet you. I like you, I noticed you a few times when I was down in OVW training."

"Wow."

"Yeah wow. So you will go out with me won't you?"

"Of course! I am just wow. You haven't' acted like you know who I am at all and wow."

"Well I'll let you in on a secret…" He said leaning towards the 5'5 ½ diva conspiratorially. "I'm really good at keeping secrets."

Crimson smiled. This was going to be a great flight and a great partnership.


End file.
